1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image data generator which can be commonly used in apparatus of different input systems such as a digital copying machine, a facsimile and an image file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art image readers having no page memory, image information read is sent out in real time by a CCD (charge coupled device). In a modern digital copying machine, the image reader starts a recorder when a copy is to be recorded so that the image information in sent out is synchronism with a signal from the recorder.
In an image file system, an image file controller starts the image reader when the image information is to be required so that it is filed in response to a synchronizing signal from the image reader.
In such systems, the image information is sent out by the horizontal synchronization signal from the recorder, the horizontal synchronization signal from the image reader or the horizontal synchronization signal from the image file controller, and the image reading is started by the image reader or the image read controller. Accordingly, different image readers are used for the digital copying machine and the file systems. Thus, costs are increased and additional space is required.